


Sterek/25 - Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sterek/25 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 15 will get you 20, 16 will get you 10, Crack, Inspired by Music, Stydia Bros, This Is STUPID, adele 25, it's pretty ridiculous, love never comes, sterek, stiles may need an intervention, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken hates a lot of things, but most of all he hates his little sister.  There she was, in her purple overalls and her light up sneakers, jumping up and down while some sad party performer shills out what remains of his dignity.  </p><p>He takes a sip from his punch and thanks the deities that at least there’s some cake there.  He’s about to go get a piece when something catches his attention.  A doe-eyed, fairy nosed wonder with creamy mole dotted skin and a pink pouty mouth. </p><p>He was tall, just a little taller than Theo, and Theo wanted to climb him like a tree - or a well groomed hedge.  </p><p>He inconspicuously made his way across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek/25 - Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> So the last one I did was heartwrenching and the next one I'm doing.. pretty much the same (#blameadele). So I thought you might like this nonsense, lol.
> 
> If you're familiar with the song then you might see that there will be a little twist at the end. I actually thought of another scenario for this song that's more serious and I'll add it later so subscribe and stay tuned!
> 
> ps. Oh snap! I should definitely add that this is not Steo! Theo is kind of crazy and stalkerish (like young Stiles, I mean, wah?) so please don't think this is romantic Steo. Sterek end game as per usual.

**

**

 

* * *

_**(And Waits... For Love)** _

 

Theo Raeken hates a lot of things, but most of all he hates his little sister. There she was, in her purple overalls and her light up sneakers, jumping up and down while some sad party performer shills out what remains of his dignity.

He takes a sip from his punch and thanks the deities that at least there’s some cake there. He’s about to go get a piece when something catches his attention. A doe-eyed, fairy nosed wonder with creamy mole dotted skin and a pink pouty mouth. He was tall, just a little taller than Theo, and Theo wanted to climb him like a tree, or a well groomed hedge. He inconspicuously made his way across the room.

“So yeah, but really this guy has pretty much given up on life, right?” The guy says to the redhead mother of the child whose birthday it is. The woman flips her hair over her shoulder and shrugs.

“He cost $1200 and I had to book him six months in advance. He’s won daytime Emmy’s for his TV show, I think he’s fine.”

“A guy who goes by the name of Johnny Karate is doing fine?”

“He’s also Jonathan Karate- you know what? I don’t have to explain my decisions to you. Eliza is ecstatic and I continue to be the best mom on the planet so you can blow me.”

“Damn, girl. I love it when you get uncouth. Tell Jackson to stay at Danny’s tonight and let’s you and me-”

Without acknowledging any of his words, Lydia catwalks off in her gravity defying heels. The young man looks offended for a moment and scans the room to see if he can get anyone to agree with him. His gaze lands on Theo.

Theo with the strong, stubbled jaw and the troubled green eyes. Theo with the leather jacket and the v-neck underneath showing off his shaved chest. This boy looked like he had a story and Stiles was all about research.

“What was that?” The boy asks, reaching out to shake Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles Stilinski. And you are?”

“Theo.” Theo said sweetly up through his lashes. Stiles was a goner.

They talked briefly, mostly small talk about how sad this guy’s life had to be, but also how hot his wife was.

“I went to high school with that guy!” Stiles exclaims incredulously, “We were on the lacrosse team though I swear I never saw him until that game senior year. Fucking Greenberg eeked out the VIP on the last game of the season and then he married the head cheerleader? It’s crazy!”

“That’s nuts, man.” Theo agrees, “I heard his house is ridiculous, but I thought it was just a rumor until I heard your friend say how much she paid him. Kids’ programming, who knew?”

“I know, right?!” Stiles says, flailing out and hitting Theo in the chest. He slyly cops a feel of Theo’s manboob and then looks the boy up and down. “So… hey, what’s your deal?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Theo responds, returning the leer, “But maybe we could figure it out together somewhere that’s literally anywhere but here.”

Stiles grins and nods, “Yeah, I like that. Which one of these rugrats is yours?”

Theo shakes his head and laughs.

“Nope, no kids. Just my little sister, I’m chaperoning, but we can go whenever, she’s going to spend the night here.”

Stiles looks over at Lily and then back at Theo.

“Little sister? Wait, how old are you, kid?”

Theo shrugs, “16, how old are you?” he asks Stiles who is already rubbing his temples.

“Dammit, of course this would happen. I finally meet a hot guy and… no, wait. Hey Lydia!” Stiles calls out to Lydia who comes over looking only slightly annoyed, but also somewhat interested. “Lyds, you’re a lawyer, right?”

“High power corporate law, Stiles. Whatever you have to ask me, I assure you that I’m far too qualified to answer and it would cost you way too-”

“How much jail time am I looking at for bedding a 16 year old?”

Lydia looks at Stiles as though completely exasperated. She purses her lips and rolls her eyes, “As I said, far too qualified, but I will point you to an old adage that says _‘15 will get you 20; 16 will get you 10’_. I suggest you take heed and move forward - _or away-_ accordingly.” She looks both boys up and down and moves quickly away.

“Sorry kid,” Stiles says with the common decency to look saddened by the decision he has to make, “But come find me in 2 years, okay?”

Theo nods and tells his sister he’s leaving. He goes home and marks a date on his calendar.

* * *

 

****TWO YEARS LATER****

 

It’s the same, only different. They’re not at a birthday party, but instead a cocktail fundraiser for the campaign to re-elect Jackson Whittemore to State Senate. Everyone is dressed fancy and Theo is wearing the new tux he got as a birthday present. His 18th birthday to be exact.

He glides across the room sipping sparkling cider from a crystal flute and munching on crabcakes when he sees him. He’s still the Peter Pan like beauty he remembers, only now with a beard and longer, styled hair. He’s wearing a crisp black tux with a bowtie and he’s got glasses now. He looks amazing. Theo makes his way over to his side of the room.

“Hey.” Theo says with a wide grin on his face. Stiles turns and grins, cocking his head slightly.

“Hey...do I? You look familiar, do we know each other? I’m Stiles-”

“Stiles Stilinski, yeah, I remember. I’m Theo.” A look of recognition dawns on Stiles’ face.

“Oh wow, from that party! You’re Lily’s older brother. Oh, hey, I’m really sorry about what happened to her-”

“Yeah, it’s a shame, hey look-” Theo interrupts with excited hopefulness in his eyes. “I was wondering if you would like to keep the date we set? You told me to come find you in-”

“Two years.. yeah,” Stiles says… cautiously. “Umm, have you been… what have you been up to since then?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Theo answers bashfully. He’s so happy that Stiles is interested in his life and accomplishments. “Just graduated, I’m going to BHU on a lacrosse scholarship and I’m going to study forensics so that’s cool. And you know… thinking about you.”

“Oh man, really?” Stiles asks as Theo nods eagerly. Stiles rubs his hand along his face and then pulls it back looking at the steel band on his ring finger. “Oh, _thank God_ , oh no! Sorry to break it to you… well, actually not so sorry because this seems more like a ‘ _dodged bullet’_ situation-”

“What?”

“I’m married!” Stiles holds up his hand and waggles his finger enthusiastically. “Let me introduce you to my husband, right now! Derek! Bring your ass!” Stiles says animatedly as he grasps at the shoulder of a tall, broad man facing away from him.

The man turns around and Theo is nearly bowled over by his intimidating presence and thick, luscious eyebrows. The kaleidescope that he calls eyes surveys Theo up and down before he reaches out his hand.

“Hello, I’m Derek Hale.”

Theo takes the hand and shakes it firmly.

“Hello, I’m Theo Raeken… I’m Stiles’ _next_ husband!”

“ _Bwah-zuh!?_ ” Stiles sputters out with wild eyes. His gaze volleys quickly between Theo and Derek. .

“What’s happening here?” Lydia asks, arriving to the scene like a moth to a flame and resting her elbow on Stiles’ shoulder.

Theo wonders if Derek ever uses a crane as he lifts one of his heavy eyebrows.

“Oh really? And how exactly will that work, little man?” Derek asks with a sneer. Theo’s expression falters. Derek was going to fight dirty? Theo didn’t mind getting dirty.

“Oh it’ll work, and it’ll be in ways that no one can trace.” Theo says as he leers back at Derek, a surprising snarl escaping his lips.

“Whoa! Okay everyone. I mean, I know my buss is grade A-”

“Stiles, no!” Lydia admonishes, halfheartedly.

“-but there’s no need for all this drama.”

“Shut up, Stiles. I’m fighting for you!” Theo insists as he puts a hand up to stop Stiles from talking. Stiles is about to retort with his best, ‘ _did bitch just?’_ , but his righteous indignation is stopped by his husband.

“Don’t tell my husband to shut up! Only I do that. Who the fuck are you, anyway?” Derek huffs into Theo’s face. Stiles shrugs and starts to play with Lydia’s hair. Theo steels his expression, speaking slowly and with purpose.

“We met two years ago and Stiles changed my fucking life.”

Stiles snaps back and looks at Theo incredulously, “Dude, we talked for like 10 minutes.”

“He understood me in ways no one else did. We talked about the future, about love, about Greenberg!”

“I feel like some of that is true, and some of that has been shaped into certain kinds of truth. Because I do not love Greenberg.”

Theo reaches out and rests his hand gently on Stiles’ crossed forearms, ignoring the low growl coming from Derek.

“Stiles looked at me and I could see his eyes glaze over from instant attraction and familiarity.”

“Aww, sweet precious, I was pretty drunk. It _was_ a kid’s birthday party.” Stiles’ nonchalantly explains. Lydia flicks him on the cheek.

“You were drunk at my kid’s birthday party?!”

Stiles shrugs, “It was a kid’s party! Who doesn’t get drunk at a kid’s party?”

Derek is watching Stiles with judgmental, but loving eyes.

“Sober and responsible adults, sweetie.” He says, before reaching out and gingerly removing Theo’s hand from his husband’s arm. Theo grimaces while Stiles huffs.

“And since when have I ever been a sober and responsible adult? For fuck sakes, I have a werewolf and a cradle rocking stalker fighting over me!”.

Theo inhales sharply and his eyes widen as he takes in Derek’s hulking frame.

“I’m sorry, you’re a what?” He asks, taking a step back. Derek smirks and flashes his red alpha eyes while covertly extending his claws.

“I’m a werewolf,” He lisps slightly through his razor like fangs, “And if you ever come near me or Stiles again, I will rip your throat out.” He says with a swipe across Theo’s tie, medically slicing off the bottom half and then pointing the claw at his bared fangs.

“ _With my teeth._ ”

“Oh my God.” Theo says in a panicked whisper. He’s learned not to fuck with werewolves. Sadly, even if they were the paramores of his one true love.

“That’s right, kid. You should be scared.” Derek says as he retracts his fangs and claws, “Besides, no one would ever find you because the sheriff is my father-in-law and he loves me.”

Stiles scrunches his face and holds up a finger.

“Uhh, sweetums? To be fair, he tolerates you because you give me the business like I love and you treat me good mostly. Generally, he’s pretty indifferent. I don’t know what kind of favors you could call in unless it was something that affected me directly.”

“Stiles, what the fuck are you talking about? Dad loves me.” Derek asks, temporarily offended.

“He hates the way you fish!” Stiles offers by way of explanation. Derek shakes his head.

“Stiles, sweetie, shut up.”

“Shutting up!” Stiles says miming zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Without missing a beat, Lydia unzips half of his lip for him.

“What the hell was that about?”

“Well Derek always paws the fish out of the lake with his bare paws-”

“Did you say ‘ _bear paws’_? Jesus, Stiles.” Derek growls.

“No sugar, I said _bare_ , like _b-a-r-e_!”

“That’s not any better, I don’t have paws!”

“Well then what do you call them?”

“ _Hands_!” Derek yells with a clearly indignant eye roll.

“Oh, well anyhow, it makes a big ole mess.”

“Stiles, I have a question and I want you to answer seriously,” Lydia says as she tilts Stiles’ jaw around studying his face.

“Shoot!” Stiles says.

“Are you drunk, _right now_?”

Stiles’ mouth gapes for a few seconds before he looks around and starts grinning.

“Oh… hell yeah! It’s a kid’s birthday party!”

“Oh my god, Stiles! It’s really not! Do we need to get you help?”

“Well I hope you treat him better than he treated me!” All eyes return to Theo as though remembering the other nonsense they were dealing with that evening. Stiles looks the boy up and down and he’s about to introduce himself, but thinks better of it.

“I feel slightly like I’m missing something, but also definitively like I definitely missed something.”

“I’m giving you up, Stiles Stilinski!” Theo declares, pointing at Stiles and not bothering to swipe at the single man tear that streams down his cheek.

“What? _Rude_!” Stiles presses his hand to his chest where Lydia removes it and shakes her head at her friend.

“I’m soooo drunk, Lyds!”

“I know, honey. Let’s get you some coffee.”

“We’re not kids anymore, Stiles!” Theo yells, once again pulling attention. Stiles turns around as though the words hit him to his very core.

“I think I’m going to pu-”

“I… this is hard, but I forgive you, Stiles.”

“ _Thank you!”_ Stiles says genuinely. He reaches out and places a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “I don’t remember your _name_.”

“Because it hurts too much to think about?”

“Okay!” Stiles gives Theo’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll see you around, Leo.” Stiles winks.

Theo sighs and grabs the back of Stiles’ neck smooshing their mouths together briefly. Then he reaches out and hoists Derek in by his tie.

“You be good to him you terrifying, lucky, magnificent bastard!”

“What?” Says… well it could be attributed to anyone really.

“I will,” Derek nods solemnly as Theo turns and strides away. He doesn’t look back, but only because his vision is blurred with the tears that only a broken heart can produce. As he’s making his way to the door he bumps into a tall figure. As his vision clears he sees a handsome, cinnamon skinned man with puppy dog eyes and a crooked jaw.

“Whoa, hey little dude! Are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Hello, I’m Theo Raeken.”

“Hi, I’m Scott McCall.” Scott’s shake is warm and firm and everything that Theo needs to distract himself for the evening.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here, Scott?” Scott looks Theo up and down and grins slowly. He winks at Theo.

“Hell yeah. I just gotta say goodbye to my friends, oh, one of them is waving to me now.” Scott waves back at a certain young man who is flailing wildly and seems to be shaking his head and slicing his finger across his throat. The man’s flailing reminds him of Stiles so he quickly looks away..

“I’ll be outside… waiting for you.” Theo says as Scott nods and heads off.

Theo goes outside and waits… for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Love never comes. Theo's kind of a tool*. And a stalker. And I'm sure he had something to do with what happened to his sister, ahem.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *these views on Theo are not shared by FD who thinks Theo is a godsend and not a stalker and she's sure his sister did something evil that he had to Good Son her for, right? FD is ashamed and will now go to her corner.


End file.
